Les mots du silence
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: Même maintenant que tout est fini depuis des années, Harry doute de la véracité de ce monde de bonheur factice. Caché parmis les ombres, Pansy ne sera plus jamais la même. l'histoire d'étranges retrouvailles.
1. partie I

Les mots du silence

Partie I

Harry détestait ces couloirs blanc, sorte d'antichambre d'une mort abjecte. Le temps n'y avait rien fait, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait ne c'était pas amoindri. Et prés de 10 ans avait passé depuis la fin de la guerre, mais les lieux tel que celui-ci lui donner toujours la nausée. Oui, il détesté cet endroit maudit ou régnait une atmosphère funèbre et malsaine. Il évitait de regarder autour de lui, tenté de ne rien entendre à se cris agonisant qui lui rappelais sa propre agonie. Pour lui, la vie n'était pas la même. Il avait perdu tant, trop pour pouvoir encore sourire pour de vrai, relever la tête pour respirer véritablement. Le seul courage qu'il avait encore était celui de faire croire que sa vie lui convenait, qu'il était en partit tout du moins quelqu'un de fier de ses actes et d'heureux. Certes il avait aimé sa femme, il aimait ses enfants, pourtant le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

Il leva son regard jadis brillant vers les panneaux d'indication. Aujourd'hui c'était sensé être le plus beau jour de sa vie, mais ses pas l'avait guidé ici. Il c'était trompé, peut être volontairement, pour ne pas à être là trop vite. Il ne pouvait que se l'avouer, il l'avait fait exprès ce détour, son dernier née il ne voulait pas le voir, Gini, Hermione, Ron… tout les autres non plus. Il avait soudainement l'impression qu'il était là où il aurait dut être, dans ce bâtiment qu'il haïssait, à cet étage précisément avec les autres fous. Il se sentait fou, aussi fou que les déments qui criaient toute la journée, aussi fou que la femme qui courait vers lui a cet instant.

Il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir quand elle avait brutalement trébuché à ses pieds. Il s'était contenté de regarder cette créature, dont la large tunique blanche enfermait un corps maladivement blanc et osseux, venir s'encastrer violemment contre le sol jaunie et collant. Il ne bougea pas plus quand un homme en blouse blanche attrapa la femme sous les aisselles pour la relever d'un geste dénué de toute délicatesse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage pâle et inexpressif de la patiente dont les traits étaient étrangement évocateurs d'une autre époque.

Il n'entendit pas vraiment la voix morne de l'homme qui s'excusait du dérangement occasionné. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas eu dérangement, le seul étranger c'était lui. Pétrifié face au regard de verre qui le fixait les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent soudainement, cette angoisse si bien dissimulé jusque là s'insinuait dans son corps tel un poison. Le contact fût bref, ces yeux d'un bleu si clair l'avaient quitté de la même manière qu'ils s'étaient accrochés à lui pendant ses quelques secondes d'éternité.

Il était pour tous le « sauveur » mais il était incapable de faire quelque chose contre la détresse de cette femme, rien non plus contre celle de l'homme qui l'entraînait avec lui d'une poigne dure et ferme. Les choses avaient changés et il se sentait mal. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas mettre les mots qu'il fallait sur chacun de ses souvenirs, chacune de ses rancœurs, de ses regrets. Si bien que la désolation du spectacle lui avait fait oublier pourquoi il était venu ici.

Il avait fini par rebrousser chemin sans cesser pour autant d'y penser, parce qu'il connaissait ces yeux et ce visage. Du moins s'il avait connu un visage la personne que jadis cette femme avait été, aujourd'hui la personne qu'elle était devenu n'était plus la même. Pansy Parkinson avait perdu ce qui lui avait toujours était dévolu. Les souvenirs lui donnait encore à voir une jeune fille à la longue chevelure sombre, accroché au bras d'un Malefoy à la blondeur irréelle, dans une robe surchargé de dentelles, la malice au fond des yeux, le rouge aux joues. Et s'il l'avait détesté durant ses années là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à présent de ressentir pour elle un sentiment de compassion sincère et non de pitié.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre où sa femme et ses amis c'était rassemblé autour du nouveau né, il fût accueilli par des sourires radieux, et des félicitations. On le pressa de regarder son enfant, pourtant l'atmosphère joyeuse de la pièce ne réussi pas à le faire sortir de sa stupeur. Il sourit sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, juste par habitude. Il pensait à elle. Ici les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, le sol d'une propreté éclatante, les draps neuf, même la blouse de l'infirmière de service n'avait pas cette sinistre couleurs de grisaille. Elle, elle était seule, abandonné là ou tout était vieux, sale, délabré, là où l'on cloisonnait ce que l'on voulait oublier.


	2. Partie II

Les mots du silence

Parti II

Une fois de plus il se retrouvait là, les aller venu qu'il faisait le ramener toujours à un angle de couloir fatidique. Il s'arrêtait alors, regardait la lumière filtrer au travers des carreaux des fenêtres, plongé dans un silence de glace, inerte mais virulent. Les bruits extérieurs n'étaient plus perceptibles à force de répétition, seul l'inattendu et le neuf le touchaient encore.

Deux jours. Le fantôme de Pansy c'était frayer un chemin dans la faille qui menait à ce qu'il était pour de vrai, loin derrière le masque du bon époux, du bon sorcier, du grand Harry Potter des livres d'histoire. Elle lui rappelait le chaos intérieur qui l'assiégeait depuis la fin de Lord Voldemort, cette absence de vie, cette sacralisation, tout ces mensonges qui entouraient toujours son passé. Les restes évoquaient ce qu'il y avait eu jadis, et comme ils n'étaient plus utiles, comme ils gâchaient ce paysage artificiel, si ridiculement propre et net, on s'en débarrassait et chacun faisait semblant de ne rien voir, par lâcheté ou ignorance.

L'étrange sentiment de mal être qui l'habitait c'était réveillé brusquement au contact de la brutale vérité. Il n'était pas le seul, ce qu'il l'avait changé n'était peut être pas imaginaire en fin de compte. C'était dérangeant et étrangement rassurant. Il était fou, mais le monde qu'il s'était forcé à grand peine à reconnaître comme vrai laissait voir les limites de cette vision préfabriquée des choses.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder dans cette direction là et même s'il s'agissait de l'enfer l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux le tiraillait perpétuellement. Pourtant, Harry avait peur de franchir la barrière qui le menait à lui et qui le séparerait de celui qu'il était devenu à force de faux-semblant. Parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment si différant des autres et qu'il tentait lui aussi de faire front malgré tout. Harry Potter était devenu lâche, hypocrite mais surtout pathétique, et s'il en l'était pas au regard des autres, de son point de vu il n'y avait aucun doute.

Etait ce du désespoir ou une forme de courage, mais cette fois il ne rebroussa pas chemin. C'était bien plus fort que lui-même, mieux c'était lui qui parlait pour une fois depuis des années. Il se décidait finalement, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre l'attraction que son ancienne ennemie exerçait sur lui. Sans doute n'avait elle pas besoin de lui, mais il ne pouvait malgré tout la laissez ici et oublier. Il ne le pouvait plus, simplement parce qu'il n'était qu'un humain à bout de souffle.

La lumière se fit claire, moins blanche, à mesure qu'il quittait l'univers des gens que l'on disait censé pour celui que l'on disait être celui des fous. Il se retrouva devant les panneaux d'indications, dans ce fameux couloir mal éclairé, à l'aspect aussi décrépis que ses occupants, dont les vêtements s'accordaient au teint blafard de leurs visages, dans une harmonie proche de la couleur jaunâtre des sols. Il évitait leurs regards, cherchant ce pourquoi, celle pour qui il était là glissant un coup d'œil furtif dans chaque pièce qui n'était pas fermé.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre aucun mouvement n'indiqua qu'elle eu remarqué cette soudaine intrusion. Son corps resta tout aussi immobile quand il fût devant elle. Ce qu'il allait faire maintenant il n'en savait rien, mais en l'observant pour la seconde fois il se rendit compte que pour une fois il n'avait pas honte de lui.

Pansy n'avait pas parlé ce jour là, et c'est à peine si elle l'avait aperçu. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de pesant dans ce silence, dans cette présence absente dont le regard dénué de toute expression fixait quelque chose que personne ne pouvait voir. Le temps lui était passé, les laissant indifférant tout deux, car ici les heures, les jours, et même les années n'avaient plus l'importances qui leurs étaient attribués hors de ces murs.


	3. Partie III

Les mots du silence

Partie III

Les jours n'avançaient pas, et le temps qui passait était pourtant figé. A chaque pas c'était comme revenir en arrière, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait devant alors que le passé fuyait. Gini flânait, et les enfants s'émerveillaient devant les vitrines de noël merveilleusement décorés. C'était un samedi soir et les boutiques du chemin de traverse étaient encore ouvertes en ces périodes de fêtes de fin d'année.

Une neige grisâtre, à moitie fondu s'accumulait sur les pavées, ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans ce mélange semi liquide et impur qui formait sur ses chaussures de sombres taches humides. Harry leva les yeux pour regarder sa famille parcourir la rue avec allégresse malgré le froid persistant. Cette vision de bonheur ne suffisait pas à réchauffer son corps et son cœur perdu dans un brouillard étouffant.

Et s'il aurait voulu partager avec ceux qui l'aimaient, il en était bien incapable. Ne voulant accabler personne en cette veille de Noël, il avait fait comme toujours. Son silence restait la preuve de l'affection qu'il pouvait encore leurs porter, sa façon de participer malgré tout à ce qu'ils avaient construit avec les années. A défaut de montrer de l'enthousiasme, il pouvait toujours cacher les nuages sombres qui grandissaient depuis des années dans son esprit.

Harry était entrée chez un libraire pour échapper au vent glacial, et à la neige qui avait commencé à tomber dru. C'était l'une de ces boutiques spacieuses et bien éclairé, sans une once de poussière dans le moindre recoin, où régnait une odeur forte de papier neuf mélangé aux parfums entêtant des dames, et celui des odeurs corporelles de très nombreux client. Il était devenu plus sensible au lieu, car eux ne mentaient pas, il reflétait ce qui s'y passait, à qui ils appartenaient.

Une bonne petite file de personne piétinait derrière une table à dédicace, ainsi qu'à la caisse. Etrangement les gens les plus différant se croisaient dans ce lieux, mais aucun d'eux pourtant ne faisait attention aux autres, aucun ne semblait intéressé par la vérité. Elle avait un goût bien amer, et qui en ses jours d'abondances aurait voulu penser à ceux qui manquaient à l'appel. Le sujet tabou avait fait coulé tant d'encre mais rien n'avait été dit, à peine suggéré.

Lorsqu'il quitta du regard la jeune vendeuse qui ramassait des ouvrages ayant glissé des présentoirs, pleins à craquer, il croisa un regard qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Bien qu'il fût d'un bleu gris très clair, c'était sans doute le seul comparable à celui du, si justement nommée « survivant ». Car il n'était pas mort, mais il ne vivait plus non plus, survivre était en effet le plus juste. Draco Malefoy et lui n'avaient eu que peu de choses en commun par le passé, mais aujourd'hui l'homme qui se tenait face à lui semblait chercher la même chose que lui. Etait il si facile de vivre lorsqu'on avait perdu une partit de soit, lorsque le cauchemar subsistait encore dans notre tête et ne voulait pas disparaître.

Draco lui adressa un salut polis de la tête, et Harry le lui rendit de la même manière. Dix seconde encore ils se regardèrent, à la fois curieux et gêné l'un par l'autre. En voyant Malefoy ici, il repensa à celle qui avait toujours était à ses cotés. Savait il seulement où elle se trouvait à cet instant ? Il aurait aimé croire que non car tout cela aurait été moins triste pour elle, et moins lâche de la part de son ancien ennemi.

Il avait apprit avec peine que Pansy n'avait plus de famille depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait été son seul visiteur depuis des années, et peut être le seul qui pensait encore à elle. Au cours de ses derniers mois, il s'était plusieurs fois rendu à sainte mangouste sur de brusque coup de tête dans le seul but de la voir. Même si elle ne prononçait jamais un mot, même si elle restait immobile, sa compagnie n'était pas aussi pressente. Elle n'attendait rien de lui, et de son coté il n'avait pas à lui donner ce qui n'existait pas véritablement.

On aurait pus penser qu'elle n'avait pas changé, et pourtant dans son regard à lui, même les choses les plus infimes était signe qu'un lien c'était au final tissé entre eux deux, eux seulement. Du moins voulait il le croire, lorsqu'il était là elle ne regardait plus le vide comme s'il n'existait pas. Pour elle, il n'était pas juste un fantôme ou une illusion.

La jeune vendeuse le bouscula malencontreusement, avant de s'excuser et de disparaître. Le « M. Potter » si respectueux qu'on lui adressait le ramenait à cette vision que les gens avaient de lui, un être hors du commun, une personne importante à la carrière brillante. Personne cependant, même pas sa femme, n'était au courant de ses visites à l'un de ces exclus de la société.


End file.
